Turn The Lights Off, Turn Them On
by BlackCat46
Summary: Mara's up late at night, wandering about the house. She turns off a light and sees something very strange. It just gets weirder from there. One-Shot. T may change to an M. Do not read if you are easily scared or prone to nightmares. You were warned.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: BlackCat46 doesn't own House Of Anubis. Never has, never will. Why else would I be on FanFiction? And the idea for this came from a video on FaceBook. Credit to them. ((I did change a few things, though.)) :D Good luck reading.)

It was very dark in Anubis house that night. Mara trembled as she walked down the hall, looking for the maternal figure of the house. She needed a mother's warmth and comfort. She walked into the older woman's room, to find that the soft, warm woman was with someone. The person softly kissed her. Mara felt rude, intruding. She crept out of the room and back to her bedroom. As she walked inside, she flicked off the hall light. A figure stood at the end of the hall. She flicked it back on and woke Patricia. "Patty!" She squeaked.

"Whaaaa?" The auburn haired girl mumbled.

"Come here!" Mara whimpered.

Patricia got up. "Mara, what's going on?"

"Look!" Mara whimpered.

"Mara, there's nothing there." Patricia told her, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Watch." Mara whimpered, flicking off the light. The figure reappeared.

Patricia jumped. "God! What is that?!" She asked, horrified.

Mara whimpered "I don't know! I saw it when I turned off the light! I wanted to talk to Trudy, but she has someone with her. So I came back here and turned off the light and that appeared!"

Patricia said "Turn the light back on and close the door. Maybe it's just there because we're tired."

The two did just that, getting in bed. A creak woke the girls an hour later. "What was that?" Mara asked, terrified.

"I don't know, just go back to sleep." Patricia mumbled.

"How can you say that? After seeing what you saw?" Mara asked.

"Easy. Just go to... Hey!" Patricia gasped. "What's with the light?" She asked, terrified.

Mara screamed, terrified. A series of soft footsteps and the door flew open. In the doorway stood a figure in purple. "Where's the intruder?" The warm voice of the maternal housekeeper yelled.

"Trudy!" The two girls hugged her. "You have no idea how glad we are to see you!"

"Why, loves?" She asked.

"Watch!" Mara told her, yanking her in and turning off the light. She saw the figure at the end of the hall. "See it?"

Scared, Trudy nodded. "I see it."

Mara flicked the light on again. The figure had disappeared. Jerome walked in. "What's the screaming about?" He asked.

A second later, Trudy's guest appeared, looking exhausted. "Trudy? What're you doing here, babe?"

Patricia, Jerome and Mara shared a look of disgust. "Get in here, darling." She told him.

Mara clicked off the light and the figure was right in front of them. The three teenagers screamed. Trudy's guest grabbed her and held her next to him, protectively. Mara bravely reached for the light switch and turned it back on and the figure disappeared. Jerome grabbed Mara and held her, squeezing her. Patricia ran out, down to Eddie's room. She shot into his bed, making him jump. "Yacker, what?" He asked, sleepily.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked.

"Sure." He held her close.

When nothing else appeared upstairs, Jerome said "I'm going back to bed. Night, all."

"Jerome, stay here, please." Mara whimpered. He grabbed and held her. Trudy was weak and had to be carried back to bed.

While Jerome slept, the light flickered. Mara plugged it back in. It continued flickering. She hid herself and Jerome under the duvet. The room went dark. She turned the light back on. Nothing. She turned and the door opened. Mara watched but... nothing. Nothing continued to be nothing. Until she fell asleep. She was awoken by a loud wailing noise. Jerome jerked and asked "What was that?"

"I don't know." Mara whimpered.

"Well, in that case." He went back to sleep.

After half an hour, the lights acted up again. Mara sorted them out, having to get out of bed. When she got back in, she snuggled up to Jerome who held her close. She slept for about ten minutes until the warmth from Jerome's arm disappeared. She felt something freezing cold replace him. She turned to look at it and a emaciated face smiled gruesomely at her, it's eyes wide and gouged out, blood still pouring out, its arms locked around her. She turned away, to find a lot of deathly pale faces leered at her. Mara let out a scream as arms reached down and grabbed her.

* * *

**How was that? Anyway, credit to the FaceBook video for the inspiration. This is dedicated to my amazing friends on this site. Naming just a few:**

**musicrox15, a genuinely awesome person who has stuck by me since discovering my stories. :D**

**fanficgirl1999, one person i really identify with and a seriously incredible person! :)**

**bs13, another of my earliest friends, someone who knows how to make you smile.**

**Gummy- Bears28, who has been such an entertaining reviewer and has made me smile so much.**

**PercabethJasper'n'more, you're amazing. :)**

**HOAMixerFan, you've been absolutely wonderful to me, thank you so much!**

**And of course, to all who read my stuff. You're all fabulous. (Sorry if your name didn't turn up, but you know you're awesome.)**


	2. Chapter 2

*I own only plot*

(Amber)

I turned over. Since I moved into Anubis house, I've been unable to sleep. I got up and went to the door of the attic. There was a small corridor that led to a door, which I decided to have a peek behind. I crept in and saw the unfashionably dressed but undoubtedly pretty lady who looked after the house. I envied her. She had flawless skin where I had really awful acne. I watched for a second as she slept. She even slept pretty. I was jealous. A draught hit the room and her eyes shot open. I froze in terror. She spotted me. "Amber? Oh, darling, what's the matter?"

I said "I can't sleep."

She cooed sympathetically. "I know, baby girl, not many people can. Come here, lovie. It gets cold."

I sat with her. She put her duvet over me. I snuggled in and rested on her. "Are you always this kind?" I asked.

"I don't know, honey. Sometimes I get grouchy, but we both know the cycle."

I laughed and snuggled up to her. "I like you. You're really sweet."

The kind lady hugged me as I fell asleep. I woke in the darkness and was met with two shining red eyes and gleaming white fangs. I gasped as I got a closer look. It was the kind, sweet housekeeper. She hissed "Don't move." Before I could do anything, her fangs had sunk into my shoulder. "Mm! Ohh, lovely!" She gasped after five minutes of causing me agony.

"What are you?!" I gasped, terrified.

Her evil eyes glowed as she leered at me. "What do you think, you stupid girl?" She asked, her voice like dry, dead leaves.

I gasped, but before she could let me run for it, she sank her fangs into my throat. I squirmed and hit her in the chest, getting away and staunching the blood flow from my throat. I ran to Victor's office. "Victor, Victor, Trudy's turned into something horrible!"

He turned and I saw a werewolf. "Oh, she's already got to you. Oh well. It's been so long since I got some decent meat." He tried to bite my hand. I ran screaming, only to be ambushed by seven zombies, my new housemates. I screamed loudly and ran past the group. I had nine monsters on my tail. I was met by a tiger man, who happened to be the headmaster.

"Where are you going?" He growled.

"Away from this school of horrors!" I screamed and ran as far and as fast as I could, but I was met with monsters at every turn. I ran until dawn, hundreds of thousands of monsters on my tail. The sun came up and I only heard wails. My cuts began to burn and I fainted. The last thing I remembered was the fangs of the vampire housekeeper biting into my throat.

* * *

**Not as good as the last chapter. If anyone has any really creepy ideas, PM me! :D Thank you to my awesome reviewers! :)**


End file.
